


Letting him fill the void

by ouatis



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatis/pseuds/ouatis
Summary: Trump had just broken up with Melania, and one was to say, heartbroken. Biden walked in on him during his worst moment- however, he had a certain idea...?------------------------------------------------Just to confirm this is 100% a joke pls
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Kudos: 6





	Letting him fill the void

Trump was currently in the middle of his fit, throwing papers around and throwing a temper tantrum like every other day. "How could she leave me?!" He yelled, crying onto some important documents. "Melania... I loved you..." Trump sobbed and sobbed while his butt was in open air. It was at that specific moment that the one and only next president of the United States walked in, Joe Biden. 

"Trump...?" Biden shivered, having never seen Trump as upset as this before. 

"Go away, dirty Biden! My heart broken!" Trump threw some more documents on whim, looking up in Biden's direction slowly. "... who can fill the void in my heart?" Trump whispered lowly.

However, loud enough that Biden could hear him.

"Trump, baby, let me love you," Biden slowly approached Trump. "I'm perfect for all your standards. I have a big dick, and you can call me slurs in bed." He kneeled. "So, babyboy Trump, let me love you." 

Trump was thinking. Could he really forget Melania by getting with Joe Biden- his sworn enemy? 

The answer was yes. He was willing to risk it all.

"Yes, daddy Biden. I am all ready for you." Trump cried out, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down. 

"Get on the desk, babyboy," Biden commanded Trump to do. Trump obliged, getting on the desk on his back and spreading his legs far wide. 

"I'm ready for your cock daddy," Trump moaned out, awaiting for Biden to degrade him.

Biden approaching, member in hand. 

"I hope Melania prepped you enough for you to be ready for this 12 incher," Biden smirked, propping himself up against Trump. 

"Yes she did- nyaaa~" Trump moaned as Biden started inserting himself. 

"Babyboy, you feel so good, groans" Biden groaned.

"Hahh~ nyaa, ahh..." Trump moaned as Biden continued pounding into him mercilessly. 

"How's that, babyboy?! Scream my name, baby! I wanna hear it as you're being dominated over your own fucking desk!" Biden ordered Trump.

"B-Biden! Biden! Keep fucking me until I'm numb! I wanna feel it shiver through my bones!" Trump moaned.

"You said it and you said it well, babyboy!" Biden exclaimed in excitment as he pounded into Trump's tight hole over and over again. 

"Nyaa, keep going harder, Biden daddy. You feel so good in me. I want you to cum deep inside owo nyaaa~" Trump moaned very loudly.

Biden was scared that maybe some sec outside might've heard. However, he risked it and kept sliding in and out of Trump in pleasure. 

"Anything for you, kitten. I want you to continue pleasing daddy. Can you do that, babyboy?" Biden held onto Trumps hips, doing an extra big pump. 

"Yes, daddy Biden! Please, I want your cummies! Your cummies deep inside! Please!" Trump screamed out in ecstasy. 

"Say less- hnnggg- kitten," Biden moaned as he came deep inside Trump. "How was that, baby? Did you like that?" 

"Yes, daddy. I am very happy for your cummies," Trump giggled cutely. 

"I'm happy you chose me, Trump. I'll make you happy," Biden reassured.

"Thank you. I hope you do."

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys ily i'm sorry


End file.
